Une histoire de café
by Itannya
Summary: Jean travaille dans un Starbuck. Il est heureux et satisfait de sa vie, surtout lorsque ce beau client aux taches de rousseur vient se commander un café...


_Je me suis inspirée d'une courte bd sur tumblr, qu'évidemment je ne réussis pas à retrouver. Tch! Mais je l'ai trouvée mignonne, elle m'a marquée après la mort de Marco._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Jean était un jeune garçon comme les autres. Il avait des amis, deux poissons rouges et un joli petit appartement rustique qui coûtait cher. Il ne vivait plus chez sa mère, malgré ses dix-huit ans tapants. Il avait toujours été avide de liberté, d'autonomie.<p>

Il travaillait dans un Starbuck, situé au coin de sa rue. Il aimait travailler là, surtout parce qu'il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues et que l'odeur entêtante du café, des thés et des biscuits rendait n'importe quelle besogne agréable.

Il y avait d'abord Sasha, qui était sa collègue la plus proche. Ils allaient à la même institution, ils se voyaient donc très souvent en dehors du café. Jean appréciait beaucoup la brunette. Elle était drôle, spontanée, honnête et toujours de bonne humeur. Elle était un peu comme une petite sœur pour lui. Il devait constamment la surveiller au travail pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pique pas de la nourriture destinée aux clients... Elle aimait un peu trop la boustifaille.

Ensuite il y avait Eren. C'était un garçon légèrement colérique qui laissait la moutarde lui monter au nez très rapidement. Jean ne se tannait pas de le piquer, car l'allemand répondait toujours au quart de tour à ses provocations. Mais les deux jeunes hommes s'aimaient bien, malgré les apparences.

Armin était la personne la plus lunatique que Jean ait jamais vue. Le petit blond était pourtant extrêmement intelligent, il passait ses journées à lire des bouquins! Mais lire en travaillant ne fait pas bon ménage... on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Armin avait glissé sur une plaque d'eau, renversant tout sur son passage. Ou le nombre de fois où il faisait déborder les tasses de café ou l'évier... C'était à se demander pourquoi il avait été engagé.

Mais il y avait une chose que Jean _adorait _à son travail : il y avait un client qui venait chaque soir de la semaine, sauf le mercredi. Jean l'avait tout de suite remarqué lorsqu'il avait commencé à travailler parce qu'il le trouvait _divinement beau._ Grand, musclé, les cheveux bruns et des taches de rousseurs sur les joues. Souriant, poli... Il était parfait. Jean voulait tout donner pour le revoir en dehors du café, où il n'était que le caissier qui lui donnait sa facture. Tout donner pour au moins connaître son nom...

Jean fit claquer sa langue. Son beau brun n'était pas encore arrivé et il finissait dans trente minutes. _Il est en retard! _Sasha le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Alors, tu penses encore à ton prince charmant?

- D'habitude il arrive vers 5 heures et demie, mais il est déjà passé 6 heures... et il _n'est pas_ mon prince charmant, Sasha! Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!

- Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle alors? Toi, le grand Jean Kirstein qui n'a pas osé demander son nom à son plus merveilleux client! En plus vous discutez tout le temps quand tu le sers, je vous ai vus!

- Justement, je le sers. Je ne suis pas son ami, il oublie que j'existe dès qu'il sort d'ici!

- Non, t'as pas vu la façon dont il te regarde!?

- Et il te sourit toujours, avec les dents. J'ai lu sur internet qu'une personne sourit en montrant les dents quand quelqu'un d'autre lui plaît...

Armin avait renchéri.

- Vous êtes drôles! Parce qu'il me sourit avec les dents, je peux être en mesure de savoir que _je lui plais_? Armin, ça ne veut rien dire. En plus c'est un gars, impossible qu'il soit gai. Ce serait trop beau...

- Ben si on se fie à comment il s'habille, tu peux me croire qu'il l'est! Il porte des vêtements aussi laids que les tiens.

- Eren Jaeger, je vais te tuer!

L'autre ricana et alla s'occuper d'une cliente asiatique qui attendait depuis un petit moment. Jean retourna à ses préoccupations.

- Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose? Il a peut-être eu un accident?

- Arrête de t'en faire, Jean! Sasha poussa un soupir. Ne panique pas parce que ton étalon brun manque une ou deux journées... Mais j'aimerais bien qu'il se pointe.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison! Je veux le voir moi aussi! Et cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment être attentif, répondit Armin.

Ses collègues n'avaient jamais vu de près son... ce client, car ils avaient toujours été occupés avec d'autres tâches. Jean grommela quelques mots. Il n'aimait pas quand l'attention de tout le monde était portée sur son... _béguin_.

- Oy, tête de cheval! Tu peux aller sortir les muffins aux carottes? Ils devraient être prêts!

- T'es un vrai connard, Jaeger. J'y vais.

Il poussa la porte des cuisines. Il fut libéré de tout le bruit qui régnait dans le café. Il mit des mitaines à four et sortit la plaque de muffins. Des muffins aux carottes. _Il _prenait toujours un muffin aux carottes. _Il _serait chanceux, ils venaient de sortir du four!

Les pâtisseries sentaient délicieusement bon. Il les démoula et les mit dans une assiette. Puis il rejoignit ses amis derrière le comptoir. Il était en train de placer les muffins dans le présentoir lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière. Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille!

- Salut.

Jean leva les yeux et sourit automatiquement. C'était _lui._

- Salut! Comment tu vas?

- Boaf... Je suis mort de fatigue. Trop d'études, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour travailler en plus du collège! Et toi?

- Bien, merci. Haha! Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai un loyer à payer tous les mois... La même chose que d'hab? Grand café avec deux laits et un peu de sucre avec un muffin aux carottes?

L'autre eut un sourire reconnaissant.

- Tu t'en souviens?

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier?

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. _Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire?_

- Enfin, je veux dire, hum, tu viens ici presque chaque jour, alors...

Il se gratta la nuque. Il devait être rouge comme une tomate. Le brun rit doucement. _Ce rire... _Ce rire lui faisait perdre les pédales. Il lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser.

- C'est vrai! Oui, la même chose que d'habitude, pour emporter.

Jean avait espéré, encore une fois, que ce garçon mange sur place.

- Ok, ça ne sera pas bien-

- Voilà, c'est prêt!

Sasha apparut derrière lui, un café dans une main et un petit sac dans l'autre. Le brun fut surpris.

- Wow, tout un service! Ça n'a jamais été aussi rapide!

- Pas de quoi! Bonne soirée!

Et Sasha disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Jean était en colère. C'était _lui _quis'occupait de _son _client. Personne d'autre. Elle aurait affaire à lui.

Le garçon aux taches de rousseur paya et quitta finalement.

- Merci, et à demain!

- Oui, à demain! ...

_Quelque chose!_

C'était enrageant de ne pas savoir son nom! Jean regarda la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que le brun disparaisse. Il regarda ensuite le comptoir. Pas de clients. _Bien. Sasha, à nous deux. _Il trouva son amie dans les cuisines. Elle semblait l'attendre.

- Alors, c'était bien lui? Il est pas mal, je dois l'avouer.

- Sasha, pourquoi tu... c'était à moi de le faire!

- Tu veux savoir son nom?

- Oui, mais bien sûr que oui, tu le sais bien! Mais quel est le-

- Tu veux le voir plus souvent, tu veux sortir avec? Tu veux l'embrasser et coucher avec, non?

- Sasha! Ne dis pas de telles choses!

- Réponds!

Elle avait parlé d'une voix autoritaire. Quand elle était comme ça, Jean -ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs- ne pouvait lui résister. Il poussa un long soupir à fendre l'âme.

- Oui. C'est bon, t'es contente?

- Bon, alors ça ne devrait pas tarder!

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Sasha?

Silence.

Puis le déclic se fit. Elle s'était occupée de la commande.

- Tu n'as pas fait ce que je pense?

Sasha fit un grand sourire.

- Ben quoi? Faut vous regarder aller, vous êtes tellement gênés, personne ne fera le premier pas! Fallait vous aider!

Puis elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit.

_Ma vie est finie. Je ne le regarderai plus jamais en face._

* * *

><p>Marco marcha jusqu'au petit parc, à environ 10 minutes du Starbuck. Il s'assit sur son banc habituel, devant la grande fontaine. Il adorait ce coin. Oui, bon, c'était un endroit pour les amoureux... Mais il aimait y être. Il aimait s'imaginer avec le beau serveur du café... Ah!<p>

Il prit rêveusement une gorgée de son café mais la recracha presque tout de suite. C'était beaucoup trop sucré! Il était interloqué. Le beau châtain lui faisait toujours son café _exactement _comme il l'aimait! Cette boisson-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il buvait d'habitude! Trop de sucre et presque pas de lait. Puis il se souvint que c'était la fille qui le lui avait fait. Il regarda son café avec dépit. _Dommage..._

Puis il remarqua quelque chose de noir sur le contenant. Des lettres. Des chiffres.

_Jean_

_514-445-7203_

Son cœur bondit de joie. Il termina son fameux café sans même s'en rendre compte. Il se leva finalement et partit chez lui. La nuit tombait. Il oublia le muffin sur le banc.

_Jean. Il s'appelle Jean._


End file.
